Known in the art are toys having deflection elements which are adapted to deflect the traveling direction of a self-propelled vehicle, see e.g., GB A 2 268 417 or U.S. Pat. No. 3,442,047.
The object of the invention is to provide a new toy game.
This object is achieved in that the game comprises deflection elements known per se and a self-propelled vehicle, and in that the deflection elements comprise a curved, concave track for approximately frictionless cooperation with one of the sides of the vehicle, and in that the deflection elements comprise an underside and a grip configured such that a player can reorient and move the deflection elements on the base of the vehicle quickly and without obstacles.
The game will preferably be used by two persons, and when playing the game one player sends the vehicle toward the other player who, by means of his deflection element, catches the vehicle and diverts it in a direction toward the first player. An essential prerequisite for the player""s ability to catch and divert the vehicle easily is that the vehicle is caught in the concave, curved track which cooperates with one of the sides of the vehicle. With the above-mentioned known deflection elements, the direction-changing curved track must be received between the wheels of the vehicle, and moreover they are not adapted to be moved and repositioned quickly. The curved track element may also be repositioned during the time when the vehicle cooperates with the curved track. In this connection it is sufficient that the deflection element is curved e.g. 60, even though the direction of travel is to be changed about 180xc2x0, because part of the directional change of the vehicle is caused by the deflection element being turned around, whereby the game will also gain more speed.
The sides of the vehicle may advantageously comprise friction-reducing areas for cooperation with the curved track of the deflection element. This may be provided for in that the cooperating parts comprise smooth plastics surfaces, but the vehicle may also be provided with rollers or wheels having vertical axes of rotation.
The versatility of the game may be enhanced additionally in that the vehicle has means which are adapted to change the direction of travel. This may take place either by way of a steering mechanism or by way of a reversing mechanism capable of switching between forward and reverse. When the means are adapted to be mechanically affected, this may take place in connection with the vehicle striking an obstacle. The means may also be activated electronically either via a remote control or via a control program in the vehicle.
Of course, more than two players may participate in the game, which therefore also comprises more than two deflection elements. Likewise, the game may comprise several vehicles, thereby additionally increasing the concentration and excitement of the game.
The game may also comprise a score device which is adapted to count points when it is struck by the vehicle. The score device will typically be arranged at a place halfway between the players.
The game may also comprise obstacles, and the vehicle may be adapted such that the means for changing the traveling direction of the vehicle are affected by the collision with an obstacle.
To provide for additional variations, the deflection elements may comprise means for cooperating with the vehicle for releasing an ejection mechanism, which may e.g. comprise ejection of projectiles.
The deflection elements may be flexible so that their curvature may be changed during the game, but preferably the deflection elements comprise a plurality of sections that may be assembled releasably. The sections may comprise curved members and straight members so that the player himself can design his deflection element.